Arkaan
Name: Arkaan (Often abbreviated to Kaan or Khan in English). game name: Arkaan Prime Age: 3400; Appears to be around 18-21 (Does not age as he is not truly physical; Average Lumièresh life expectancy is 6000 years, but Arkaan was given true immortality by Circe for the purpose of eternal torture) Sex: Male (Sexless; a being of pure conscience. since the of age 3, he has preferred to take a human male form, and uses as his default body.) Eye Color: Blue (Glowing White or Gold when in combat or displaying power) Power: Celestial/Sorcery Abilities: Divine Control of Celestial Light and Darkness, Master-level Sorcerer, Superhuman strength, near invulnerability, Flight (Super flight speed), Teleportation, Can take any physical form, 12th level intellect, Can see a person as their physical past, present, or future selves at will. Forms of Attack: Magical Energy Blasts, Martial Arts, Dual Swords Race: Demigod (Celestial Being/Lumièresh) Weaknesses: Other Magic Users, Black Lantern Energy, Sunstone Crystals. Friends: Kon-El, Donna Troy, Wally West, Lois Lane, Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne, Kal-El, Diana Prince, Barda, Mister Miracle, Zatanna Romantic Interests: Tala (Formerly), Zatanna (While learning about Earth's Magic in 2011), Louise Lincoln. Enemies: Circe, Ares, Tala. Server: USPS Hero Position: Prime Deity of the remaining full-blooded Lumièresh. Arkaan, also known as Kaan by friends, is a fictional superhero who appears in DC Comics' Free-To-Play MMO, DC Universe Online, created and owned by Jack Johnson/The Valeyard. He is a Celestial Being who's War Shuttle was attacked and captured by Brainiac during the 2011 Brainiac Invasion. The Exobytes, released by Future Lex Luthor, corrupted his Magic, replacing it with low level Psychic abilities. As such, Arkaan primarily worked with Batman, in order to find a way to null the effects of the Exobytes. After Batman was saved by Arkaan from Brainiac's Batman Servitor, he was awarded with the Exobyte Suppressor and full fledged membership into the Justice League of America. Arkaan has a serious and reserved nature whenever conflict arises, especially if it involves the witch Circe. When at peace, he is very outgoing, often arguing with The Flash (Wally West) on who's more "The Life of the Party". He's hangs out with his best friends, Connor Kent and Donna Troy, whenever he can. He is in a JLA forbidden relationship with Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln). History of the Celestial Beings Arkaan was born to a race of Demigods, anciently known as the Lumièresh (pronounced loo-MYEER-esh) (In this story, the French word for light, lumière, was derived from this name.) 3397 years before the start of the events of DCUO. Inhabitants of the planet Taleos, the Lumièresh were a prosperous race, who had become beings of pure light after the 417th Prime Deity (A title equivalent to Prime Minister) Nazraq created the Celestial Light and used it to grant their race god-like abilities. Any user of the Celestial power is either full Lumièresh, a descendant of this race, or was given this power by Circe and Trigon. At least 2% of Lumièresh DNA is required to harness this power naturally. In the year 500k-AA (After Ascension), the 1002nd Prime Deity Bashuul received a mental projection, shown to him by The Presence himself. The image showed Taleos being devoured by Circe, the Dark Queen of Magic, in her endless quest to attain Omnipotency. He warned that if they did not keep an eye on her, she would be known to their descendants simply as "The Great Predator". This warning was dismissed by Bashuul as a simple and impossible nightmare, as he had defeated Circe in the past when she attempted to steal the Book of Celestial Knowledge. Still, he decided to speak about this vision to the Divine Council (Parliament/Congress). Only one of the seven members thought Bashuul should heed this warning. In fact, they laughed it off. How could a race of near omnipotent beings be consumed by a simple witch? Just as The Presence had warned, Circe had returned. This time much more powerful and dangerous than before. Not just because of her power stolen from The 12 Olympians, but the demon Trigon traded Circe a spell to enable her to consume the world of her choice in return for his freedom. While Bashuul could still best Circe in power on the battlefield, Circe had already achieved a Divine status far above the Celestials. She could not be destroyed, and while they thought she had attacked alone, in actuality she had been their for ages, within the core of the planet, seducing Celestials that had chosen a male form to the core and turning them into Divine Beastiamorphs thanks to her newfound Divinity. Due to a magical perception filter placed by Circe, the Celestials did not notice a quarter of their planet's inhabitants missing. While the Celestials were just barely able to fend off the Beasts, this distraction was all Circe needed to complete the incantation Trigon had created for her. The spelled teleported Circe into space and began liquifying the planet into a golden glowing energy stream that could be consumed. The spell allowed Circe to literally devour the planet and everyone on it. Realizing he had only seconds before the end, Bashuul used a spell from the Book of Celestial Knowledge to pull Celestial Conscience cells from himself and the 7 Councilmembers and shot them to the farthest reaches of space. Having consumed so much Celestial energy, Circe was able to create a new, Cursed form of Celestial Magic. She gifted Trigon with some of this power to avoid disintegration, as only a truly omnipotent being could possibly control all of it's near infinite power. Circe soon discovered that only by consuming a prime deity could she retain any of her power. The single cell pulled from Bashuul's Celestial Conscience before she consumed him would keep her from retaining her new found Celestial Abilities. However, in the years she had her Dark Celestial Magic, she created a spell called Consume Soul and an advanced version personally for herself that would allow her to return a Lumièresh to its Pure Conscience form and eat them. In order for this to work, she needed to be at contact range. The War of Shadows Within 200 years, the Celestials had returned to the universe by the hundred thousands. The Great Shadow War began when Circe attempted to kidnap and devour a Celestial Child named Arkaan to gain its permanent power, as Arkaan is the direct descendant of Bashuul. The war went on for thousands of years. Circe sexually seduced and devoured thousands of Celestials to refresh her depleting Celestial Magic throughout the war, as no Celestial who took the form of a male could reject her temptation. She attempted to seduce an adult Arkaan many times throughout the war, in which he was the only male able to resist. The Celestials miraculous kept the upper hand against Circe's army of Beastiamorphs, until Circe drew her wild card. She made a deal with Ares, the Divine Olympian of War. Kaan was evenly matched with Ares, however his Divine knowledge of War was too much, and his army defeated the Celestials within one month, leaving Arkaan and 103 others as the last surviving Celestials. The war lasted 397 years 2011 Brainiac Invasion Fast forward 3000 years from the end of the Shadow War to Earth's 2011 AD, the growing number of Celestials are now taking the fight to Brainiac (ie anyone with Celestial powers in DCUO is either full Lumièresh, another race with traces of Lumièresh DNA, or a spawn of Circe's Cursed Celestial Magic). Though Circe was unable to devour Arkaan while she still could, she continues to torment Kaan about The Shadow War and the death of his home world, something he struggles to leave in the past. He primarily assists Wonder Woman in preventing Circe from becoming a true god. He currently claims he will not rest until he finds a way to rip away Circe's immortality and destroy her. In turn, Circe has given Arkaan immortality against his wishes. Though he has personal disdain for Circe, he has come into great conflict with Ares over the years, and has also had issues with Tala, whom he was involved with until her true identity as a Mistress of Hell was revealed. Arkaan's ultimate goal is to purge the Celestial Darkness from the universe and find a way to restore Taleos. Brainiac was defeated on March 13, 2012 by Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Arkaan, and a band of 7 other Exobyte heroes on The Prime Battleground. The conflict of DC Universe Online came to an end when Future Lex Luthor was defeated on May 8, 2013 during the Origin Crisis. Arkaan vs Superman Arkaan came into conflict with Superman in on August 6, 2012 in the Fortress of Solitude, when a decision about how to handle a rising situation with Tala could not be made. Arkaan wanted to imprison Tala in The Phantom Zone, to which Superman insisted it was only for Kryptonian war criminals and turned down the idea. Doctor Fate also sided with Superman, stating that Tala was a Lord of Chaos, and could not be contained in such a prison. This conflict escalated when Arkaan threw Superman across the meeting room, stating that imprisoning Tala there would still give them enough time to close her dark portals and remove her demonic forces from Earth. At this point, Superman had it with theses unseemly outbursts Arkaan had whenever he felt the rest of the JLA didn't know better. Superman punched Arkaan through the walls of the meeting room. Arkaan then teleported both himself and Superman outside of the fortress, where a battle of godly proportions ensued. Due to Arkaan's Magic factor, he had the advantage. Superman could punch Arkaan as far as he wanted, but it did little damage due to the fact Superman is not a magical being. Arkaan was also a master martial artist, which made it difficult to land a hit. Arkaan's fighting style reminded Superman of Son Goku, whom he had fought to a stalemate during the Multiverse Crisis. When Superman was backed into a corner, Sunstone material from the walls detected peril and attached to Superman's arms. When Superman punched Arkaan, he was surprised to see how much more damage he was doing. It was more than a strength increase, whenever the Sunstone came in contact with Arkaan, Arkaan would writhe in pain. Wonder Woman arrived in time to end the fight before someone got seriously injured. Arkaan wondered how he could of walked through the caves without noticing this obvious weakness to Sunstone. Tala was defeated by Arkaan on August 14, 2012. Locations (USPS Hero)Arkaan can be found under the name Arkaan Prime most often in the Watchtower Magic Wing, The Cloud(Lair), The Oblivion Bar, and Little Bohemia Police Station. ''More Coming Soon'' Gallery Arkaan6.png|Divine Light augments Arkaan. Arkaan7.png|Arkaan generating Divine Magic. Arkaan5JLA.png|Arkaan in a JLA meeting. Arkaan and Zatanna.png|Arkaan planning missions with Zatanna. Arkaan3.png Arkaan2.png|Arkaan in the Magic Wing of the JLA Watchtower. Arkaan_6.png|Arkaan attacking beasts in Trigon's Demon Realm of Gotham City Arkaan_7.png|Arkaan standing with two other heroes outside of Little Bohemia Police Station. Arkaan_8.png|Arkaan in front of his statue. Arkaan_vs_Circe_3.png|Arkaan battling Circe in the Shadowlands. Arkaan_vs_Circe_4.png Arkaan_vs_Circe_5.png Arkaan_vs_Circe_6.png Arkaan_vs_Circe_7.png Arkaan_vs_Circe_8.png Arkaan_vs_Circe_9.png Arkaan_vs_Circe_10.png Category:Heroes Category:Celestial Category:Magic Category:Flight Category:Teleportation